Don't Leave Me
by Toxic Shade
Summary: Shoujo ai/yuri Quistis/Xu coupling! Xu and Quistis, while training in the Training Center, are crippled by a sudden attack from a monster that poisons Quistis. With only a few minutes to live, what will Xu tell Quistis? *happy ending*


Pyle: What have we here? A real QUISTIS/XU fic?! WOW! I've never heard of such a thing!

Me: Shoujo ai doesn't get as much respect as it deserves! Don't you all think yaoi sucks?

Tiumi: Shutup! Love knows no gender!

Me: Is it a proven fact that yaoi sucks?

Pyle: *sigh* There are no stupid questions. Just stupid people.

Tiumi: Whatever (draws a sketch of a beautiful catgirl)

Me: (peers over her shoulder) Your picture SUCKS!

Tiumi: (turns around and punches him away) You know, if he wasn't in this commentary, we would have a much easier time getting to the fic.

Me: WHAT?! I OWN this fanfiction! You can't tell me what to do!

Pyle: Act like a chicken.

Me: Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk

Tiumi: You know just what to do to take care of the situation.

Pyle: I'm the author. I can do anything I want.

Tiumi: (continues drawing)

Pyle: (continues typing)

Everything is all hunky-dory

Me: Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk

Pyle: You can stop acting like a chicken now. 

Tiumi: Start the damn fic!

Me: By the way, send us a flame, and we send you certain death ^_^

_________

"Coffee..." Irvine muttered, his eyes closed. He staggered forward, stumbling over chairs. Barely awake enough to walk, he had almost decided not to put his clothes on. 

Xu pointed to the lunch counter. "The coffee maker is over there" she pointed to a black machine with brown liquid in it. "Coffeeee..." he muttered again, stumbling towards the wall. She was just about to give a warning shout when he bashed into the wall headfirst, falling over backwards. Xu held her mouth together to stop herself from bursting into laughter. "The counter is, um...that way" she pointed at the counter. "See that machine with the red light?"

Irvine crawled back up, then walked in the coffee maker's general direction. Xu turned around and sighed with relief. If Irvine got killed, it wouldn't be her fault. She leaned down to sip some of her own coffee when she heard a shout from behind her.

"Irvine! That's the cash register!" shouted Quistis, running towards him.

"Glug, glug, glug" Irvine turned towards her when he was done. Whatever he had drank apparently had the same effect as coffee. "I'm gonna go eat some water" he stumbled away from the counter in the general direction of the drinking fountain. Xu turned away, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. In the table next to her, there sat a group of Trepies, raving about Quistis.

Xu had considered joining them more then once. But she did not want the whole world to know that she loved Quistis. She could hear Selphie chatting with a few Trepies. "You know what I figured out the other day? Stressed spelled backwards is 'desserts'"

"What a cruel and ironic world we live in" murmured another student after hearing what she said.

"Hi, Xu. Mind if I sit here?" Quistis asked, seating herself. She sipped a bit of her coffee, then poured in a packet of sugar. "Let's play some Tripal Triad to pass the time" said Xu, pulling out a deck. "No problem. I'm the Card King! I can beat anybody"

"That attitude will be your downfall" said Xu, pulling out five cards. Ultima Weapon, Granaldo Angelo, Biggs/Wedge, and an Elnoyle. Quistis's cards of choice were basically the same, but in the end it was a stalemate. "Your losing your touch" Xu remarked, taking another sip from her coffee.

Quistis decided to change the subject. "Xu, I've been meaning to ask you, who does your hair? It looks so cute all curled around your ears like that!" There were times even Quistis let go of her maturity and tried to act like a child. Xu smiled at her. "Jell it fifteen times a day"

Quistis stared at her. "Never mind"

"I'm kidding!" said Xu quickly. "I just wake up like this!"

"No fair. I have to brush my hair to make it look like this every morning" Quistis murmured. "I wish my hair was like yours"

Xu finished off her coffee and stood up. "Tell you what! Stop by my place tomorrow and I'll do your hair just like mine" she said it in a king-of-the-world type voice. Many Trepies were listening in on this conversation. It was quite an honor to be Quistis Trepe's role model.

"I'm gonna head over to the training center and work out some more" Xu said.

Quistis sighed. "Again? You know, there is a lot more to life then just being strong. There are fun things to do..."

Xu glanced at her. "Your about the last person I expected to tell me to be undignified. See you tomorrow!" she jogged off. 

Quistis coffee suddenly seemed bland, without flavor, and generally gross. She left it on the table and got up to walk away, pushing her chair back in. The second she was out of sight, a dozen Trepies dove for the coffee she had been drinking.

_________

The Grat gurgled excitedly at the prospect of fresh meat and held its vines out, scattering its tiny legs toward her. Xu held up her arms just as the Grat reached her. A blue light shimmered in front of her and waved itself into a sort of barrier.

The Grat bounced right off the Protect spell. Before it could get up, Xu kicked it into the air, then pummeled it forward. It stumbled off the crude wooden bridge and plopped into the water. It's huge mouth was instantly filled with water, and the air was cut off. Soon after that, it was nothing but a dead monster in the bottom of the stream.

"Nice to fight you, great to kill you!" she quoted, holding her hands on her hips. Just as she turned around to leave, a low rumbling filled her ears. Her eyes widened and she looked up.

Standing before and above her was a T-rexaur. Its huge mouth slobbered saliva all over the place, and it leaned down, sniffing her. She remembered what to do when a T-rexaur came from the textbooks. Stay calm and don't move, and it won't see you. If you run, it will chase you.

The T-rexaur leaned down and sniffed her for a moment. Its hot breath washed over her so quickly that she was nearly thrown from the bridge. Then it gave an excited roar, diving down with its jaws open. The protect spell that was still in effect shattered apart at this, and both Xu and the T-rexaur were blasted several feet backwards.

The huge dinosaur roared, then dived after he as she made a break for it. Xu continued stumbling forward until she could feel the creature's tongue on her. It's huge jaws were on either side of her, ready to close.

A loud cracking noise sounded, and the T-rexaur snapped away, clawing furiously at its face. Xu panted for a moment, looking for her savior. 

Ten feet from her was none other then Quistis, brandishing her whip and coiling it up to use again. The dinosaur lunged at her, but she dodged out of the way, obviously under the influence of a 'Haste' spell.

Quistis held herself rigid, then put both of her hands forward. The dinosaur lunged at her again, opening its jaws just wide enough to squeeze in Quistis. A blue flash appeared, and suddenly the T-rexaur was frozen solid.

Ice and completely encased it. There was no trace or orange or black anywhere, just blue ice. She leaned down and conked her fist on it for a moment. "Great sculpture. Can we hang it up?"

Another flash came, this one not from magic. A Granaldo, excited at the prospect of dinosaur AND human meat had flown down. Its wings beat like a mosquito as it zipped past, leaving three long shred marks down her arm. Quistis cried out in pain, falling to her knees and holding her arm. The Granaldo, coming back for seconds, buzzed towards her again, holding up its claws. Wrong thing to do.

Xu burst through the air, slamming it to the ground with a well aimed punch, then kicked it away. It flapped its to try and fly again, but Xu was already there. Flames erupted around it, effectively cooking it alive. After a couple of moments, its skin lay blackened with smoke curling off. "Little bastard!" Xu muttered.

Quistis had gotten up by now, observing the effects of Xu's magic. "Bug barbecue" she murmured, still holding her arm. Xu ran over to help. She held Quistis place her arms over her own shoulders, then picked her up. "What are you doing?" questioned Quistis.

"I've got the muscle, I can carry you to Dr. Kadowaki" Xu said.

She was proved wrong, after about a minute of walking, Xu was already panting. "Let's rest here" she gestured towards a hall near them. "But thats where students go to make out!" objected Xu.

"No biggie. We're just going there to rejuvenate" Qustis said, slipping off of Xu's back. Xu helped Quistis up the steps, then let her sit down next to the balcony wall. They didn't notice the strange color Quistis's arm was turning.

Within a few minutes of resting, Xu was feeling better while Quistis was feeling worse. Xu gasped one more time, then leaned over to take a look at Quistis. Her arm had turned a sick yellow color, and green pus mixed in with blood was coming out of the wound. "My god! Why didn't you say something?"

Quistis was hurting quite a bit by now, but she was staying still. Her head tilted left and right, like she was unsure of where she was. "Xu...it hurts" she moaned. Xu quickly reached into her item pouch, but it was empty. The only thing in Quistis's was a weak potion, not even capable of stopping pain.

"Quistis, stay awake! Please!" said Xu, trying to think of what to do. "Don't leave me"

"Your right there" she groaned. "My...head hurts..."

Xu grabbed Quistis's head and kissed her. Her lips pressed up against Quistis almost forcefully, like pouring life into her. Xu took her lips away and began shouting. "Stay awake! Please Quistis, don't leave me!"

"I don't...want to...leave..." she didn't finish her sentence. Xu kissed her again. Wrapping her arms around Quistis's neck, Xu increased the kiss. She had to keep Quistis awake. Poison would wear off after awhile. "Don't...leave me...Xu..." murmured Quistis, kissing her back.

"I promise...I won't leave you! Just stay awake!" she kissed her again, keeping Quistis awake. "Come on Quistis, please don't fall on me!" she clenched her fingers with Quistis's. Any romantic moment with Quistis should never have turned out this way. The poison would wear off after a long enough time. She just had to stay awake! 

"Your lips...taste good..." murmured Quistis. Xu smiled, a tear running down her cheek, then leaned down and kissed Quistis again. She continued planting kiss after kiss on Quistis's lips to keep her awake. If she fell asleep, it would mean the poison would run right through her and kill her instantly. 

Finally, after what was an eternity of pain and love, Quistis began to get better. Finally, her head began lifting, and her right arm seemed to regain use. Xu was crying with relief. Tears fell off of her cheeks, falling softly onto Quistis's gentle skin. Leaning down, she touched a finger to Quistis's cheek. Such soft, smooth skin. Nothing so beautiful should ever have to suffer so much pain.

After a couple of minutes, Quistis stood up, somewhat shaky. Xu held out her arm and helped Quistis regain her balance. "Thank's Xu. I guess you saved my life"

She leaned over and kissed Xu on the lips. It was funny how writers described it in their stories. It would be luscious, or filled with passion, or maybe with love. Quistis had always thought they sounded silly the way they said it. A kiss with Xu was like heaven, not just some sort of passionate love. The brown haired girl kissed Quistis back.

"Remember where we are?" said Quistis.

Xu smiled. "At the spot where students make out"

The next thing Quistis noticed was the sweet taste of Xu's lips on hers. She didn't care what happened just as long as Quistis wouldn't leave her.

___________

Pyle: Too sappy? Well I like sappy! So tough diddly!

Me: And we don't want to hear any crap about how Granaldo can't cause poison! For the sake of this story, the facts were changed a lil bit.

Tiumi: Hurry it up. This thing was only about an hour long, but I think it turned out pretty well. I'll send it the great guys at shoujoai.com first, then see what they think about it and what should be changed. I've gotten so many strange reviews in the past few weeks that I can't tell what they think!

Me: Always listen to the guys at shoujoai.com, because I'm one of them and we rock! 

Pyle:(sigh) Every time I think I've hit bottom, someone throws me a bigger shovel.


End file.
